zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hateno Ancient Tech Lab
Hateno Ancient Tech Lab is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in Hateno Village in the East Necluda region of Hyrule. Background & History Hateno Ancient Tech Lab is where Purah the director and her assistant Symin developed and experiment with Sheikah technology, specifically runes. According to Purah, the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab was built and funded one hundred years ago by some bigwig at Hyrule Castle shortly before the fall of Hyrule during the Great Calamity. After the Great Calamity and Princess Zelda sealed herself and Ganon in Hyrule Castle, Purah, her younger sister Impa, and subordinate Robbie decide to split up in order to survive long enough to help Link when he awoke from the Slumber of Restoration. After drawing straws, Purah was selected to go to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab in Hateno Village, though she convinced Robbie to escort her before he left to set up a lab in the old Akkala Lighthouse. She ended up parting ways with him at Fort Hateno while Robbie was distracted by the sight of the defeated Guardians left behind as a result of Link's battle with the Guardians that left him injured. After taking residence in the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab at the age of 30, Purah began researching on how to expand the functionality of the Sheikah Sensor, which resulted in the development of Sheikah Sensor+ which was finished when Purah was 80 years old. During that time she also discovered the existence of other Runes such as Cryonis Rune, Stasis Rune, and Remote Bombs while reading through some ancient texts. This presumably allowed her to develop upgrades such as the Stasis Rune+ and Remote Bomb+. She was also able to add what she discovered about Stasis and Cryonis to the Sheikah Slate Manual she eventually wrote. During her time at the lab, Purah gained a reputation among the local villagers for her eccentric personality and habit of carrying a Torch lit with Blue Flame she acquired from the Ancient Furnace near Zelkoa Pond within the village. While most of the villagers are unaware of the nature of her research or what she used the blue flame for, most are shown to respect her and care about her well being despite some disliking her personality. At some point, Impa sent Nanna to study under Purah, though she later returned to Kakariko Village and started a family. Impa later sent Jerrin to study under Purah as well though Jerrin was eventually sent to assist the elderly Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab whom Jerrin would later married. To replace Jerrin, Impa sent Symin to assist the elderly Purah, who due to her strong dislike of the effects of aging, began working on an experimental reverse aging rune, which she had Symin test on her when she was 120. At first the rune appeared to be successful, as it reversed her age by 70 years, reverting to the 50 year old woman. Despite her success, Purah notes in her diary that she feared that she might wake up in the body of an infant, as it had reversed her age far more than she expected. However she was pleased when her body reversed back 20 years, restoring her to a 30 year old woman, the same age she was when she started working on the Sheikah Sensor+ and was renewed with youthful energy she hadn't felt in 90 years. She soon reverted back 10 years to a 20 year old woman and writes in her diary she hadn't felt as good in at least a century. It also caused her to recall the Great Calamity and its aftermath. However things started to take a turn for the worse when her body and mind reverted back to that of a teenager, causing her overact to sight of a pimple on her face and became irritated when Symin insisted on doing a blood test for her. She also began to worry her Guidance Stone would soon run out of power when she noted her Furnace's flame was growing weaker. Finally her body reverted to that of a six year old, causing her to get frustrated and began to wonder when Link would awaken, to the point she even wanted to go and kick him awake, though she doubted that Symin would help her do that, so she began working on a way to reverse the reverse-aging process. Fortunately, she discovered that he condition had stabilized and she remained in the body of a six year old and had finished beta version of a age boosting rune. However unfortunately, she was unable to add this feature to the Sheikah Slate she had made, as her Guidance Stone had stopped working as her furnace's fire had gone out. Symin tried to relight it but proved to be to clumsy for the task and a rain storm put out his torch, so Purah went out to help and do it herself, but was spotted by a village girl (implied to be Karin), which caused the Hateno Village's children to begin spying on her lab in hopes of catching a glimpse of the mysterious Sheikah girl, unaware that it was the lab's director. Eventually at some point she received a letter from Robbie and Jerrin, in which Robbie revealed he wanted to send his and Jerrin's now grown up son Granté to study under her after she had written a letter to them about how useless Symin was. As a result, Purah was forced to continue her research with primitive gas lamps. Embarrassed by her condition, Purah sent a letter telling Robbie not to send anyone, causing him and Jerrin to wonder way. Then one day she noticed Sheikah Towers popping up from the ground like wild mushrooms and noted that the Shrines began glowing. She soon put these events together when she meet the person she had been waiting for 100 years to appear: the revived Hylian Champion Link. Reunion with Link During the Quest "Locked Mementos", Link is told by Impa to speak to the director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab about restoring the missing and corrupted components of the Sheikah Slate. When Link first enters the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, he is made to believe that Symin is the director, though Symin reveals the now six year old Purah to be the director, who was playing a practical joke on the amnestic Link. Purah then properly introduces herself and reveals that thanks to her being a top-tier researcher, she was able to connect Link appearance with the appearance of the Sheikah Tower and power being restored to the Shrines. She also reveals that the Sheikah Slate is an device developed by the ancient Sheikah scientists specifically to help Link conquer, Calamity Ganon and that that is the reason why the Sheikah Towers and Shrines are working as Link meets all the prerequisites as he is the Hero Chosen by the Master Sword from one hundred years prior. It is also reveals that the Sheikah Slate Link is holding was same one used by Princess Zelda one hundred years prior. Link shows her the Sheikah Slate and she is surprised to see Link has added Remote Bombs, Magnesis Rune, Cryonis Rune, and Stasis Rune to the Sheikah Slate, which he had obtained from the four Shrines on the Great Plateau thanks to the guidance of the spirit of the Last King of Hyrule, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule disguised at the Old Man. She is even more surprised to find the Slate's original runes from when Princess Zelda owned it, the Camera Rune, Hyrule Compendium, and Album are missing or corrupted. She reveals that her lab's Guidance Stone should be able to restore the missing component and fix its corrupt data, but first he must relight her labs furnace to restore power to it. Purah's lab has a Torch Link can equip to carry the Blue Flame to relight the furnace. The Ancient Furnace that produces the Blue Flame is located on the east side of Zelkoa Pond. The Blue Flame Lantern can be lit with Blue Flame as Link travels back to the lab allowing Link to use them to relight his torch if it goes out preventing needless backtracking. Like a normal flame Blue Flame will be extinguished and will be unable to carry the flame if it rains though the lanterns will remain lit as their flame is covered and protected which also applies to the Ancient Furnace. Link can also use other flammable weapons to carry the flame though their durability will be effected unlike a torch. Arrows can also carry a Blue Flame allowing Link to fire them as he goes from Lantern to Lantern though he should collect plenty of arrows. If it rains he must wait for it to stop or pass the time by sleeping at the inn or Link's House if he purchased it during "Hylian Homeowner" or lighting one of the Cooking Pots near the inn in the covered outdoor kitchenette and pass the time by the fire. Link can even due prep work by lighting the lanterns before meeting Purah then simply go outside and carry the flame from the nearest lantern to the furnace. Regardless of the method, Purah is pleased after Link relights the flame and restores power to be beloved Guidance Stone which she affectionately dotes on. After removing the Guidance Stone's locking mechanism, she allows Link to use it to restore the Camera Rune, Hyrule Compendium, and Album to the Sheikah Slate as a reward for his hardwork relighting the Furnace. She then asks Link to use the Camera Rune to take her picture and show it to her. As she examines the Sheikah Slate's album he notices old pictures showing locations as they appeared before the Great Calamity, which Purah suspects were taken by Princess Zelda hundred years prior. She surmises that Link was probably with Zelda when she took those pictures as he was the Captain of Zelda's Imperial Guard and her personal bodyguard back when the picture were taken. She theorizes that these might be key to restoring Link's memory and suggests he talk to her sister Impa to learn more as she was closer to Princess Zelda. She also tells Link that in exchange for Ancient Materials, she will upgrade his runes. She also tells him to seek out her former subordinate Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab where he has been working to aid Link as well leading to the Side Quest "Robbie's Research". She will tell him how to acquire Ancient Materials by defeating Guardians or searching broken inactive ones near Fort Hateno most of which Link himself had defeated a hundred years prior with the Master Sword while protecting Zelda before succumbing to his injuries. Other broken guardians can be found on the Great Plateau near the Temple of Time and Eastern Abbey which can be searched if Link hasn't already done so. The hardest Ancient Material to acquire for Purah are Ancient Cores though the travelling merchant Teli sells them when it rains. Relighting Purah's Furnace also restores power to her lab's Travel Gate and adds it to the Sheikah Slate, allowing Link to use it as a fast travel point. In addition to the Torch Link can find inside the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, he can find a Farmer's Pitchfork and Farming Hoe outside the lab itself which he can pick up and equip. These weapons will occasionally respawn when Link returns to the area. Related Side Quests Upgrades In the Side Quest, "Slated for Upgrades" Purah explains more about the upgrades she promised. In exchange for ancient materials obtained from defeated Guardians or by searching broken Guardian remains, Purah can upgrade Link's Sheikah Sensor, Stasis Rune, and Remote Bombs. This quest is completed once Link upgrades all three runes (the Sheikah Sensor is identified as a basic rune according to Symin's Sheikah Sensor Notes). Robbie's Research If Link talks to Purah about Robbie, she will explain that he is her subordinate and that he has been doing research at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. She tells him to take ancient materials to Robbie and he will help Link leading to the Side Quest "Robbie's Research". This quest can be taken at any time, though requires Link to travel to Deep Akkala which can be dangerous early on depending on how Link reaches it. Once Link makes it to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab, like in "Locked Mementos" Link must relight the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab's Furnace to power Robbie's modified Guidance Stone, the Ancient Oven Cherry which will allow him to purchase Ancient Soldier Gear. Robbie also rewards Link with three free Ancient Arrows for restoring power to Cherry. Sheikah Sensor+ Tutorial After upgrading the Sheikah Sensor, Symin will ask to see it which results in him deciding to have Link test it out by taking a picture of a Sunshroom growing behind the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab then show it to Symin resulting in the "Sunshroom Sensing" side quest. This adds the Sunshroom to entry to the Hyrule Compendium, allowing Link to use the Sheikah Sensor to search for three Sunshrooms in Retsam Forest and bring them back to Symin, who rewards Link with three Hearty Truffles. Symin's Compendium Picture Shop By speaking to Symin after completing "Sunshroom Sensing", he will tell Link of a recent discovery he made while examining the Guidance Stone's data. He found pictures from the past stored in the Guidance Stone and believes they can be uploaded to the Hyrule Compendium to fill in missing entries allowing him to search for items, weapons, enemies, and animals he hasn't even encountered or been able to photograph making his quest and foraging a little easier. He notes that all he needs to do is use the Guidance Stone to test it out which Purah reluctantly allows Link to do for free as her intellectual curiosity has been piqued and wants to see what will happen. Link receives a free random picture that fills in a missing entry provided he hasn't completed the Compendium beforehand. Afterwards Purah tells Link the next time it won't be free as her lab could use the funding since her personal funds are running dry. As a result she forces Symin to charge Link to upload pictures. This leads Symin to play the role of merchant allowing Link to purchase random pictures of a specific type. Fauna (Creaturea), Enemy (Monsters), Materials, Weapons (Equipment), and Other (Treasure). These pictures are lost if overwritten (and cannot be restored by reloading a previous save file due to the way the game stores the Compendium's picture data) though the filled entry remains. Additionally Symin's stock is proportional to the number of empty entries. Purchasing pictures is completely optional and can potentially be bypassed entirely provided Link takes pictures for every entry. However the shop is useful for entries Link had missed or if he does not want to bother with the task taking pictures to fill the Compendium. Additionally it is also useful for acquiring decent pictures of animals, bugs, monsters, and fish as well as the picture of the Master Sword in its pedestal if Link removed it without taking its picture first. Diary, Notes, and Manuals When Link first meets Purah, she tells him to read her diary in her room to find out how she ended up in a six year old body, though near the end she seems to change her mind and warns him not to read it. Link can find Purah's Diary in her room on the top floor of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab's tower. If Link reads Purah's Diary he can learn the story of her reverse ageing rune research which lead to her current condition. However if he talks to Purah after it, she will ask him if he read it. Regardless of his answer she will reveal she is aware that he read it, though will commend him for his honesty if he tells the truth. She then seemingly takes Link's Sheikah Slate and uses her Guidance Stone to erase all its data and rune. However when Link looks at the Sheikah Slate he discovers his runes are all still their and learns that Purah had once again played a prank on him, even mimicking her Guidance Stone's voice to fool him. This also explains Purah's conflicting behavior as she tells him to read it, but then tells him not to. In addition to Purah's Diary, Link can find the Camera Manual and Sheikah Slate Manual on the desk Purah stands next to. Link can also find the Sheikah Sensor Notes on a desk near its author, Symin. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations